Greg's advice
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Greg isn't the type to offer advice but maybe just maybe this time it does the trick
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm back, still don't own anything and still have thousands of ideas running riot in my little brain lol

* * *

Greg was leaning against the doorway of the break room, his eyes fixed on Grissom's office where the occupant was pacing for the umpteenth time that day. It was three hours since Sara had stormed out, leaving the rest of the team with no doubt that their two favourite CSI's had argued yet again.

"Hey G, what are you doing?" Nick asked flinging his jacket over his shoulder signalling it was almost end of shift.

"Oh you know…thinking" Greg answered his eyes not moving from Grissom's office.

"You heard the argument too?"

"Yeah, you know I think I'm going to go and talk to him"

"Well good luck, Catherine and Brass have tried, and Warrick and I haven't the guts to talk sense into him" Nick grimaced.

"You'll see Nicholas Stokes, I have my ways" Greg said breaking eye contact with the office to smile wickedly at Nick.

"I need to find Warrick, he'll want to bet against this" Nick laughed watching Greg strut his way into the office.

"Grissom…"

Grissom stopped pacing to see his young protégé stood meekly by the doorway "Yes Greg" he said impatiently.

"I was just wondering if I could have a word"

"Sit" Grissom ordered motioning the chair by the desk. "This had better be important; I don't have time for anything else"

"Well I think it is more important than anything in this lab" Greg replied folding his arms "Jobs come and go but Friends and family stick around you know"

"No Greg why don't you enlighten me" Grissom said slowly

"I know you don't want another lecture but I guess I have just one thing to say" Greg paused as he tried to calm his nerves "One day your going to wake up and realise how much you love her and when that day comes she's going to be waking up next to the person who already knows"

Grissom frowned at Greg, he knew exactly how he felt about Sara and Greg was right, if he didn't do something about it now…she'd move on.

"Thanks for that Greg…next decomp is yours" Grissom replied trying to keep his authority in place

Greg stood nodding "It was worth it" He mumbled walking back out of the office.

Greg was relatively pleased with himself and was just about to gloat to Nick of his success when Nick cut across him.

"So how many decomp's did he give you?"

"Just the one, why?" He asked seeing Warrick hold out his hand for payment and understood immediately.

"What did you say to him…I was thinking he'd give you more than one decomp"

"I just said that by the time he does something she'll be waking up next to someone who already has"

"Nice…you have a way with words my friend" Nick said clapping Greg on the shoulder.

"Why thank you Nick, I'm going out to breakfast why don't you two join me" He replied watching as both Nick and Warrick shrugged in agreement.

"As long as its on you" Nick laughed, frowning suddenly as Grissom flew past the DNA lab in a hurry "I think your little talk might of worked G" He smiled pointing to the exit.

All three men chuckled as they followed the path Grissom had just gone down only to see Catherine looking puzzled…

"Let me guess…you all know something I don't and breakfast is on the cards so that you can fill me in"

"Got it in one" Greg smiled holding out an arm for her to link.

* * *

TBC...So i'm back and hopefully for good but who knows, this years been exceptionally bad for me and so I apologise for not updating my stories like I should have. This is a two part story following an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N second chapters done :-) ...Grissom is going to be a little out of character but only a little (just cos he's in love lol)

* * *

Grissom was now stuck in traffic behind at the very least 10 cars and his mood was not improving. She'd left three hours ago and he wasn't entirely sure she was coming back, that's why they had argued...he hadn't accepted her leave of absence. As he beeped on his horn his thoughts wandered to 6 and a half years ago when he first met the brown eyed beauty...

_"If I can draw your attention to the pictures on the screen, you will see how the body is showing signs of decomposition" He had just started his lecture and as usual the thirty or so students who couldn't handle the gruesome picture ran from the room, however as he watched them leave his attention was drawn by the woman just walking into the room. _

_She had her hair in a pony tail and was slightly red in the face, she was soaked from head to toe but rather than head to the ladies toilets to dry off she had came straight to the lecture...she mouthed the word sorry to him and he was mesmerised. _

_"Yes well. Not many people can stomach the gore and it has to be said, you will deal with this type of thing for the most part of your career" he continued even though every few seconds he'd glance at the woman with the captivating eyes. _

_The rest of the lecture went smoothly, the exception being that he was being challenged by the woman he had come to be fascinated by, the questions she asked intrigued him and he wanted to know more...her beauty wasn't the only thing drawing him in. _

_"Err " A voice sounded out from behind him, he turned and was pleasantly surprised to find it was her. _

_"Yes" he breathed _

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being late and that I really enjoyed your lecture" She smiled warmly and he felt like it had captured his heart, as she continued to smile however it began to sink in that she was his student and nothing could ever happen not that she'd be interested in him anyway. _

_"I'm pleased you enjoyed it, I thought your questions were very interesting and it's rare that I get anyone questioning how I solve murders" He smiled back, a little flirting couldn't harm no could it. _

_"I didn't mean to offend, I just look into things too much and sometimes my mouth speaks before I can stop..." She paused "I also ramble a lot" _

_"How about we grab a coffee and you can ask me some more questions?" He was stuck and Jim Brass was not here to save him. _

He shook his head finding that he was now being beeped at by the angry drivers behind him, pulling away quickly he remembered how she had quickly knocked down the walls he had built and in return he had hurt her, more than he ever intended to.

As he parked his car, he looked up to her apartment window swearing he saw her look out but as he took a second glance at the window it was now empty. He waited as patiently as he could for the lift to arrive finally deciding to take the stairs. Her door was open as he approached it and he began to fear the worst but as he entered the living room he found her sat on the couch, eyes brimming with tears...tears that he'd caused.

"Sara" He sighed

"What do you want?" She asked sharply and yet full of emotion.

"You, I want you..." He blurted out _Damn it Greg for putting that picture in my mind, he thought thinking about her waking up to someone who knew they loved her._

"Wait, just three hours ago you didn't so what changed?"

"Greg gave me some advice and I realised I'd been a fool"

"Greg, you're telling me that Greg is the reason your here telling me that you want me" she fumed

"No, It's complicated...he just let me know that I've been hiding my feelings for you for too long and it's time I stopped hurting you" He stopped as she continued to glare at him "I said the wrong thing, as usual... You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met and from the day I first saw you, my hearts been completely yours"

"Stop it, for 6 Years you've denyed any attraction to me whatsoever, don't you think I deserve a little honesty from you...don't tell me these things just because the lab needs me..."

"Please believe me Sara, it's not the lab that needs you, it's me and it always has been, I'm sorry for hurting you. If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you then I'd do it because you mean that much to me"

She sat back down, exhausted from the emotional onslaught she was receiving. He sat beside her, grabbing her hand and running his thumb along hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, work has always been the most important thing to me but that is nothing compared to you and how much of an effect you have on me" He continued

"I still don't understand, you know how much I care for you, but my heart can't take it any more..." Her eyes pleaded with him despite what she'd just said.

"I don't deserve you, and never will... let me be the one to mend your heart...I want to love you like I should have when you first showed me the attraction was mutual"

"Oh Griss" She started but stopped as tears flowed freely down her face

He reached up and wiped them from her eyes "I'm not good with words and I'm socially inept...I need you to help me and understand that I'll never leave you, please give me another chance, I don't want to be too late" Tears were now forming in his eyes and she leaned into his body placing her head against his chest.

"I only ever wanted to make you happy, and only wanted someone to show me they cared" She whispered softly

"I do care about you, I love you Sara, more than anything, understand?"

"Ok" She paused "I love you too"

They fell asleep in each others arms not noticing the crowd that stood around the open door, with Catherine at the front sobbing quietly into Warrick's arms muttering softly about idiots and microscopes.

* * *

The End...I can do a chapter on what happend at the diner if you want, just let me know :-)


End file.
